


When a Tiger meets a Panther

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A Bit of Slash, Chips - Freeform, Cleaning, Crack, Cuddling, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, GrimmKaga, House cat Grimmjow, Jealousy, Lazy - Freeform, M/M, NOT uvu, PATATA CHIPS, Stand alone drabbles, crossover ship, im sorry, just a teeny tiny bit, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiger..You mean Kagami? Yes. Panther, Im sure you're talking about Aomine! Well, no...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What are you?" Kagami continously puts his arm in and out of the hole right where the blue haired man's intestines should have been.

He scoffed at the idiotic human, not knowing why he isn't afraid at all of him.

It's not as if he's going soft on him is he? No!

"Stop doing that will ya'!?" his eyes were wide with too much curiosity that he was tempted to punch the guy's face in.

"Don't avoid the question." the Seirin Ace had momentarily stopped to cross his arms.

"Keh,trash. Why the fuck should I tell you?" Ulquiorra was rubbing off on him too much,damn it.

"Because you crash landed into my apartment while fighting off that ugly ass monster and I was kind enough to help you."

He didn't literally crash land, he just skidded into his apartment, unhinged the door into pieces and broke the railing!

"Tch.." he put his hands inside his pockets and glared at Kagami across from him.

It looked ridiculous, having the split eyebrowed male raise one of his own "Well?"

He snarled at the teen who was straddling his leg.

Did he mention that he lost his left leg this time? "I don't think you'd understand at all, idiot. You're human"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I've dealt with a lotta' ghosts, but not like you." He adjusted himself to lean over the wall.

"Now tell me" he had forgotten to get off of his leg after he had treated him with a bit of medicine and bandage.

Grimmjow wonders how he even acquired such things, the one from that Blonde guy who got on his nerves.

He knew that in every corner of the human world it was only where one could get treatment for souls.

"Im a fuckin' arrancar, get it?" He didn't really wanna get into the details, who knows what ideas this guy might get.

"What's an arrancar?" Kagami asked with an intensed focus.

"Figure it out for yourself"

"How am I supposed to do that?!"

"Uh, I don't know." He wasn't much into socializing, especially with humans. He'd rather torture them, but this guy is pretty persistent.

"What do arrancars do?" Kagami remained in his position as he reached for his potato chips by the table near them.

"Fight to the death" Not that it wasn't true.

"With what?" The human's voice was muffled with the chips he was eating, holding it out to Grimmjow for him to take  
  
He looked at the bag of chips for a moment "What the fuck am I supposed to do with that"

Kagami rolled his eyes at the bluenette. "You get some and eat, A--.. what was your name again?"

Kagami had almost called him Aomine, they were pretty similar in all the ways he could imagine.

The blue head growled in frustration "Fine, it's Grimmjow. Better yet tell you my name, im going to kill you later anyways."

"You wouldn't"

"I would"

"After all the chips I gave you?!"

Grimmjow had dead panned. "You didn't give me anything. What the hell are chips anyways?"

He pointed at the bag he just earlier gave to Grimmjow "This!"

"Tch, I don't eat." He looks away from the teen.

"I know that" he carries himself towards the blue head with a chip in hand, holding himself up with the other.

"But I still want you to eat." Grimmjow glares at the offending chip,and back at the basketball player.

He was on all fours, minus the hand with the chip he was holding.

If he didn't knew any better, this guy might have been teasing him with the kind of position he was maintaining.

He swore on Aizen, he didn't get hard by the sight.

"Go on" Kagami urges by smearing the salty grease on his lips.

He then opens his mouth and bites, the remains of the chip falling onto the bed.

"You almost bit me.." Kagami murmurs as Grimmjow gulps it down.

"Yeah? Well,I don't care."


	2. When the Panther too sleepy and the Tiger too responsible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oi, Grimmjow. You gonna sleep there all day? I got chores to do!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may add more chapter drabbles that can be stand alones (if you wish it to be) that is about Kagami and Grimmjow's daily life AHAH. Sigh, i really do ship them wtf.
> 
> Dedicated to Megumonster!!

No, what was Kagami thinking accepting him in his humble abode? It’s as if he was taking care a clone of Aomine! Rude, arrogant, sloppy, and most of all lazy! Sleeping in the most peculiar of places and when he was cleaning up he wouldn’t even budge from where he was laying, making his work such a frustration.

“Oi, Grimmjow. You gonna sleep there the whole day? I got chores to do!”

The bluenette could hear Kagami quite clearly, choosing to ignore the statement since it wasn’t any of his problem. He made a little kicking gesture accompanied with a grunt, making a vein pop on the Seirin ace’s forehead.

“You fucking—Get up!” He flipped the man over with his strength as he was now ready to dust away the sofa that was littered with crumbs and stains of burgers, chips and soda that his guest liked to eat. The fact behind here is, how the hell is he digesting it all with a literal hole in the stomach?

“Tch, what was that for!?” Grimmjow growled at the annoying human. Why couldn’t he let him sleep in silence?! “It’s damn well past 12 noon, and I got a one on one with Aomine today! So might as well clean up before I go.” 

Grimmjow snarled at the male, whilst rolling his eyes. This Aomine guy seemed to be the object of affection here. It’s either Basketball this, or Aomine that. That face lightens up whenever he was mentioned, much to the Sexta’s delight and immense irritation. 

‘And for some reason, he always pisses me off’

And he was always, always, the reason why he can’t get any peace of mind around the house with Kagami. For a while, he just sits there on the floor watching the Red head clean around the house as he goes. 

As planned he did clean the sofa thoroughly and inside the cushions. The hollow became bored as it took him 5 minutes picking up all the bits before spraying it on with some air freshener.

Grimmjow’s nose twitches before sneezing at the top of his lungs. Kagami giggles (Shit, not again! He did not just think this 6’0 foot human was cute)

He proceeds to the windows, to the desk, and from the leftover wrapper that he (Or possibly, maybe, absolutely positively Grimmjow) may or may not have thrown in the trashcan before mopping all the dust and evidence away. Well, except for where Grimmjow was currently positioned in, too tired and the Arrancar too stubborn for him to even argue with.

Kagami plops down with a big sigh. Stretching his arms over the couch and yawning. Grimmjow thought it was a very good time as they both seemed sleepy. He crawls over to the latter with the feline grace he always had. Needing to jump a bit onto the sofa and snuggle his head on the ace’s lap. Kagami blinks more than he’s had in a lifetime, not expecting this from the handsome bastard that officially free-loaded on his home. But to be honest, he liked the affection. It was just perfect for a touchy feely person like him. 

He strokes the fluffy blue hair on his lap, hinting on a muffled purr that came out unconsciously from the Sexta. He held in his laughter, not wanting to disturb the cat in his sleep. 

Eventually he fell asleep too.


End file.
